The Tales of Classical Mythology
by Yugioash
Summary: My name is Percy Jackson and this is my guide to Greek and Roman Mythology along with everything else connected to it. Written in the memory of the Son of Apollo Halcyon Green, who advised me to read up on the old stories as it would help me with my destiny, which was true. Please read 'The Tales of...' stories if you haven't yet.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is not The Tales of version of Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods or Percy Jackson and the Greek Heroes, but rather The Tales of version of a book I got of Greek and Roman Mythology I got in Rome Italy. The settings will be after 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus' so please read that before getting in this story. Think of this story as something to pass by until The Trials of Apollo books.

* * *

 **Prologue**

My name is Percy Jackson. No, not that idiot who only discovered his heritage at 12 years old. I'm the one who thought he was attacked by a friendly hellhound at 7 and somehow traveled from New York to Virginia and thus started his journey.

So basically during my journey I got a book from the son of Apollo Halcyon who told me if I read it, it would help me with the prophecy he gave me. And it has in more than one way.

And after much encouragement from my mom and girlfriend, I decided to take what I learn to write my own book on Greek and Roman Mythology as well as any other mythology that is linked to the two. Plus it might help me with my job as one of two Pontifex Maximus or highest priest for the Greek gods (my surrogate brother Jason being the other one) in giving recognition to as many gods so people would worship them.

Yeah, I know, it sounds confusing. But I'm not joking. I'm really having to give recognition to the god's parts in this book.

I already burned a lot of offerings to Athena and the nine muses to help me out with this book. Because, let's face it, no matter how much a book worm I am, it wouldn't hurt to have some divine help in this. Especially since Annabeth been called to Boston with her dad for an family emergency. Besides her dad, stepmom, and mortal brothers, I never met the rest of her family, but Annabeth reassure me that things should go smoothly, and meantime I would be fine with this book.

So... yeah. Wish me luck guys as I start on 'The Tales of Classical Mythology'.

Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon


	2. Abas

**A/N:** This is not The Tales of version of Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods or Percy Jackson and the Greek Heroes, but rather The Tales of version of a book I got of Greek and Roman Mythology I got in Rome Italy. The settings will be after 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus' so please read that before getting in this story. Think of this story as something to pass by until The Trials of Apollo books.

* * *

 **Abas**

First off there are four guys known in the old stories with this name. But some of them are known for those they were working with while others for who they are.

First one I'm bringing up is the one that was the Eponym of Abantides, a tribe in Euboea. He was actually mention in a little well known book you might of heard of: _The Illiad._

Early myths actually made him my half-brother—son of Poseidon as well as of a nymph name Arethusa—which I will get to later on. Later Athenian myths said he was also a descendant of Metion. Why? Unknown. It was as if the Athenians decided it wasn't enough this guy was the son of the sea god and a nymph, but decided he should be a descendant of another famous person. But that's how Mythology is like. One minute they have us believe one thing, and then later on they decided to reveal something else about the guy.

Another thing to know about the guy was that he had too sons: Chalcodon and Canethus. Chalcodon we'll get to later on.

…

Another Abas was thought to be the best known Abas. He was the king of Argos.

I know, I know. Those of you who know their Greek stories are probably saying this: Uh Percy, there were tons of kings of Argos that thought of themselves as the greatest. True. But this guy had a bit of history that later build up to another hero's story—my own namesake, the original Perseus, and further down the line, Hercules

That's right, this Abas was the ancestor Perseus AND Hercules.

It started with Abas also being the son of Lynceus and Hypermestra, both will be mention later. He was also the descendant of two feuding brothers Danaus and Egyptus. He was considered to be the founder of the Phocian town of Abae. Abas also had these twin sons you might of heard—Perseus own grandfather Acrisius and Great Uncle Proetus who—like their ancestors Danaus and Egyptus—were in feud with each other. I guess twin feuds runs in the family, or maybe somehow both Danaus and Egyptus was allowed to try for the Isles of the Bless in the Fields of Elysium and by chance of fate reincarnated in their descendants. I would bet my drachmas on the first one since not just anyone is judged worthy for the Isles of the Bless.

Acrisius and Proetus might of not been Abas' only sons. Sone stories say he also had an illegitimate son Lyrcus, but it's unknown if that is true or not which we'll get too later.

He later would have a great grandson named after himself.

That's right. The third Abas I bringing up is the second Abas' great-grandson. He is said to have been the father of Lysimache, Idmon, and Coeranus.

The final Abas unfortunately isn't as known as the other three, but only known as Eurydamas who slain Diomedes.

So those are the four known Abas of the old stories or as the Mortals refer as: Greek and Roman Mythology. Honestly if I had to pick my favorite I would go with the descendant of Perseus and Hercules. Sorry to my half-brother Abas but being the ancestor of just two great heroes alone wins more points than being a fellow son of Poseidon.

Now that we got the Abas of the old stories out of the way, let's go to Italy before the Roman Empire for a bit.


	3. Aborigines

**A/N:** This is not The Tales of version of Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods or Percy Jackson and the Greek Heroes, but rather The Tales of version of a book I got of Greek and Roman Mythology I got in Rome Italy. The settings will be after 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus' so please read that before getting in this story. Think of this story as something to pass by until The Trials of Apollo books.

* * *

 **Aborigines**

Okay, first off, I'm not talking about a tribe in Australia, although like the story, both come from the term of one of the original earliest known inhabitants of a country or region.

In my case, I'm talking about a tribe found in central Italy long before the founding of the City of Rome. Although if you have asked the Romans of ancient Rome, these people were supposedly sons of trees who lived as Nomads without laws and their food was wild fruit. The name also refers to the Original Population.

Their most famous story was of their encounter with the Trojan hero and son of Aphrodite Aeneas, who came across them during his travels. At the time the tribe was lead by some guy name Latinus. Together the tribe and the Trojans united and form what we came to know as the Latin Race.

Whether or not the Latin Race later on help Romulus and Remus form the city of Rome might be revealed later, but if they are, it does explain why some gods refer Aeneas as the first Roman Demigod since Aeneas himself is the ancestor of Romulus and Remus. But we'll get to that later.

Anyways, the point of this chapter is—I guess—to help us realize how Aeneas part in the founding the city of Rome, even though it was long after his time.

Although I can't help but question the fact that if Aborigines being sons of trees meant they were children of dryads or somehow formed out of trees like some other heroes like Adonis—which I will cover later.

I feel like I want to write a poem and steal some cows. Either I'm going crazy, or the next name on my list has some kind of connection between Apollo and Hermes.


	4. Acacallis

**A/N:** This is not The Tales of version of Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods or Percy Jackson and the Greek Heroes, but rather The Tales of version of a book I got of Greek and Roman Mythology I got in Rome Italy. The settings will be after 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus' so please read that before getting in this story. Think of this story as something to pass by until The Trials of Apollo books.

* * *

 **Acacallis**

It's actually common for two gods to fall in love with the same girl just at different times. Just ask Acacallis.

Acacallis was one of the daughters of Minos who caught the attention both Hermes and Apollo. With Hermes she had Cydon, and with Apollo she had three sons: Naxos, Miletus, and Amphitemis, who later came to be known as the Garmas.

As you probably know being the daughter of Minos wasn't easy. Especially when he was in one of his fits of anger. Which was often.

When Acacallis was expecting Amphitemis, Minos banished her to Libya, where her son became the progenitor of the nomadic people, the Garamantes.

Acacallis had also fled from her father's anger when she was pregnant with Miletus into the woods where she gave birth. Unfortunately, she was unable to take care of her son, so she left him at the foot of a tree, because that's what a lot of parents did with their kids they couldn't care for or didn't want.

Fortunately for Miletus' father Apollo was looking out for his children. Apollo had called on some neighboring she-wolf to nurse his son until some shepherds found him and brought him up. If it sounds familiar, that's because it was uncommon. Just ask Romulus and Remus. But that's for another day.

Anyways, if you want to look up Acacallis, you can also find out more about her as Acacalle, which in Greek means 'The Egytian Tamarisk', which involves the story of Philandrus.

Satisfied now? No. Well, I'm not done with Hermes yet. He still got someone else you should know about.


	5. Acacus

**A/N:** This is not The Tales of version of Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods or Percy Jackson and the Greek Heroes, but rather The Tales of version of a book I got of Greek and Roman Mythology I got in Rome Italy. The settings will be after 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus' so please read that before getting in this story. Think of this story as something to pass by until The Trials of Apollo books.

* * *

 **Acacus**

Okay there's not much on this guy. Too be honest he was mostly known as the faster father of Hermes. But hey, it can't be easy raising the son of the god of thieves. Right?

Well Acacus was also the son of Lycaon and founder of the town of Acacesion in Arcadia, so Zeus must of saw something in the guy to let him raise one of his children. Or maybe the guy just got lucky in being fortunate enough to raise a god.

Well since we're getting educational here, I guess now be a good time to reveal how Plato got the name Academy.


	6. Academus

**A/N:** This is not The Tales of version of Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods or Percy Jackson and the Greek Heroes, but rather The Tales of version of a book I got of Greek and Roman Mythology I got in Rome Italy. The settings will be after 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus' so please read that before getting in this story. Think of this story as something to pass by until The Trials of Apollo books.

* * *

 **Academus**

Yes, this is where we get the word Academy. Why? I'm not sure. This guy had nothing to do with learning. He was just an Attic hero who told the Dioscuri: Castor and Pollux—not the twin sons of Dionysus that I went to camp with—but brothers of Helen of Troy. It goes back when Helen was held prisoner.

Academus' tomb is still in Greece today, just at the outskirts of Athens surrounded by a sacred wood in which Plato set up his academy. I guess Plato knew about it and decided to name it after the guy. That or it's just a coincidence.

Maybe I should call Annabeth and get her opinion on the matter. I hope she's doing okay in Boston.


	7. Acalanthis

**A/N:** This is not The Tales of version of Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods or Percy Jackson and the Greek Heroes, but rather The Tales of version of a book I got of Greek and Roman Mythology I got in Rome Italy. The settings will be after 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus' so please read that before getting in this story. Think of this story as something to pass by until The Trials of Apollo books.

* * *

 **Acalanthis**

Sorry about before. I guess talking about how Acacallis' luck with her father and how Helen of Troy was capture kicked in the worried boyfriend side of me about Annabeth.

Unfortunately, this is another tiny chapter like the previous ones, but I promise this person is the last tiny length chapter for a while. But I have to say something about this one because it's one of the hundreds of examples of what happen when you challenge ANY god to a contest and loose.

See, Acalanthis was one of seven sisters that came to be known as the Pierides. Sounds like a nice name for a group, but trust me, this group you don't want to be part of, unless you planned to be a bird.

See, Acalanthis and her sisters were a group of singers, and I guess they were good at it. Maybe even a little too prideful. And I can tell you from being a boyfriend to a girl with deadly pride for a fatal flaw, being prideful about something isn't always a good thing.

See these seven sisters one day decided, 'Hey! Let's prove ourselves as the best by challenging the Muses'. And not just one Muse either, but all nine.

Why? I don't know. Honestly, if you are going to challenge any god or goddess to a singing contest, I would think you challenge Apollo, god of Music. But I guess these girls just wanted to prove their skills as a group by challenging the Muses.

Unfortunately, like many others you'll later find out, that when you challenge any god or goddess to a challenge, you better be planning to lose. Which they did. And as punishment the Muses turned each sister into seven different species of birds. Acalanthis herself became a gold finch.

Hmm… maybe I should see if I can borrow mom's cellphone and call Annabeth to make sure she hasn't run into trouble. She once told me her family (besides her dad) believed in Norse gods due to their Swedish ancestry, and after finding out about what really going on in Brooklyn, I wouldn't be surprise the Norse Gods are not only around too but might have a base somewhere in America.

But that's enough about Norse stories. We're here to talk about Greek and Roman Mythology, and with that comes with a name that can be identify with three people who has one thing in common: the Trojan war.


	8. Acamas

**A/N:** This is not The Tales of version of Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods or Percy Jackson and the Greek Heroes, but rather The Tales of version of a book I got of Greek and Roman Mythology I got in Rome Italy. The settings will be after 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus' so please read that before getting in this story. Think of this story as something to pass by until The Trials of Apollo books.

 **Acamas**

Sorry if you were expecting Achilles, Hector, Paris, and/or Helen, but neither of them were the names I was talking about in the last chapter, although I will get them. But keep in mind they were the only names known in the Trojan War. After all it was a battle between practically all of Greece against Troy and the Trojan's allies (as well as Gods). If you looked into it, I'm sure you'll find more people that fought in the Trojan War than there were Argonauts.

Three of those people were all named Acamas. The first two had simple parts in the stories.

The first Acamas was a Trojan, the son of Antenor and Theano, who played a brilliant part in the attack on the Greek Camp. Sadly he was killed by a guy name Meriones.

The second Acamas wasn't much luckier. He was the uncle of Cyzicus and fought for the Trojan. He was also the leader of Thracian contingent. Sadly he was also killed but by Ajax.

But the third Acamas was most well known of the three. He was the son of Theseus and Phaedra. He gave his name to the Attic clan of the Acamantides. Sadly, he wasn't recognized by Homer. Which really is a bummer because he had a part in the war with his brother Demophon with the capture of Troy.

Acamas also was said to accompanied Diomedes to Troy, before the war broke out, to demand the return of Helen. As you probably figure that didn't end to well considering the war still broke out. But Acamus didn't leave empty handed.

While he was there, the trojan princess Laodice fell in love with him. Which was not good for her since at the time Acamus was the enemy and her parents: Priam and Hecuba, were the king and queen of Troy and thus among the Greek's enemies. Laodice confided with her feelings to Philobia, the wife of the ruler of the town of Dardanus in the Troad, who decided to help her with her situation.

Philobia persuaded her husband to invite the two young people to a feast separately and seat them side by side. All Laodice had to do was pretend to be one of her father's harem. How they pull it off, I'm not sure. I'm guessing Laodice must of took after her mother though and didn't share much traits with Priam, which help with the convincing because by the end of the feast, Laodice had become Acamas' wife. And their marriage also resulted in a son, Munitus.

During the war, it was said that Acamas was one of the soldiers inside the wooden horse when the Greeks capture Troy.

The marriage must of not lasted after the fall of Troy as only Munitus left with Acamus to set off for Attica. Sadly even the father son trip wasn't meant to last, as Munitus died on the way after being bitten by a snake while hunting at Olynthus.

Acamas had also spend a count of time in Thrace chasing after another love: Phillis. I got to say, he must of inherit his grandfather (my dad) Poseidon's lack of ability to stay with one woman. But if he hadn't taken his time going home, he wouldn't have founded a colony in Cyprus, where he is said to have died when he was impaled by his own sword. Although some might argue that Acamus didn't die that way, but rather his brother Demophone.

Other stories said both Acamus AND Demophon had returned to Attica, where he resumed power and reigned peacefully.

I hope for the second one as it's rare heroes to get to live a full life, much less a happy ending. At least not unless you want to be turned into an animal instead. Just ask Acanthis and her family.


	9. Acanthis

**A/N:** This is not The Tales of version of Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods or Percy Jackson and the Greek Heroes, but rather The Tales of version of a book I got of Greek and Roman Mythology I got in Rome Italy. The settings will be after 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus' so please read that before getting in this story. Think of this story as something to pass by until The Trials of Apollo books.

 **Acanthis**

The last thing I ever want is to be turn into an animal or tree out of pity from the gods. It's not as bad as being turned into something else because you angered the gods, but it's no where near as memorable if it was to honor you for something great you did. Especially when the gods have no intention to turn you back to human and your descendants will forever be remember as the said lifeform descendant of some poor guy the gods took pity on.

Sadly, Acanthis and her family got the pity factor working for them. But it's not like they didn't have it coming.

Acanthis was the daughter of Autonous and the mother of four sons: Anthsu, Erodius, Schoeneus, and Acanthus. She also went by the name Acanthyllis—but I'll call her Acanthis. Acanthis and her family farmed a large area of land, but they didn't work really hard on it. It didn't help that their fields weren't very productive. My guess is by being lazy on their work they somehow angered Demeter because the only thing they can grow was thistles and rushes. Heck Acanthis even named her kids after them as Schoeneus was Greek for rush and Acanthus was Greek for Thistles.

If they had any occupation, I would guess it was horse breeding, if you call leaving mares grazing at the marshes and forgetting about them for hours at times.

One day, Anthus went to fetch the mares and they, reluctant to leave their grazing, reared up in anger and fell on him, crushing him to death. Lesson learn, kids, when a horse is eating, don't get in their way. Also, don't leave horses out to graze for hours as they probably work their own eating schedule and will fight back if you try to force them against it. Plus I'm pretty sure those horses were so use to grazing for hours that they might of gone wild.

Either way, the family paid the price with Anthus' life, and despaired so much that they won the sympathy of both Zeus and Apollo. So to help them through their time of grieving, the two gods turn the entire family into birds.

How did they thought it would help? I don't know. I mean, Zeus and Apollo could of done a lot of things to help the family, but they turned them into birds. I wouldn't be surprise if they might have had one too many of Dionysus' best wine with a touch of nectar. But it just show how much it's a bad idea turning to the gods for help in a time of grieving—or at least it was turning to Zeus and Apollo.

Anyways as the story goes Acanthis was thought to be turned into a gold finch—just like Acalanthis. So—yeah. Not very original on that one, but I never said they were original either.

Speaking of Zeus, I guess it's time to talk about one of his lovers, and how she got him to help her with one of her revenge.


	10. Acarnan

**A/N:** This is not The Tales of version of Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods or Percy Jackson and the Greek Heroes, but rather The Tales of version of a book I got of Greek and Roman Mythology I got in Rome Italy. The settings will be after 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus' so please read that before getting in this story. Think of this story as something to pass by until The Trials of Apollo books.

 **Acarnan**

I can speak with experience when I say love can make you do crazy things. But you mix love with revenge things tend to get messy.

How messy?

Well, I'm not certain, but I'm sure if Acarnan was alive he can give you the general idea through how he skipped his childhood to adulthood because of his mother.

He was the son of Alcmaeon of Argos and Callirhoe. Callirhoe coveted the necklace and dress of Harmonia, and Alcmaeon had stolen these from King Phegeus of Psophis, but had been killed by Phegeus' children for doing so.

In ancient Greek terms, I guess it makes sense. But man it angered Callirhoe when she found out. Fortunately she been having an affair with Zeus and had a way in convincing the Lord of the sky. I bet Hera wasn't too happy about it, but fortunately she has nothing to do with this.

So Callirhoe started praying to Zeus, asking him to make her sons Acarnan and Amphoterus grow up immediately. Of course the boys weren't Zeus' own kids, but when has that stop the Lord of the Sky to do what a girl says for a date night later. So he granted her request and the boys magically grown to adulthood in a matter of seconds.

Once adults, Acarnan and his brother took revenge for their father's death on Phegeus and his sons, subsequently fleeing to Tegea.

After dedicating the necklace and dress at Delphi, they went to the land of the Curetes and founded Acarnania, whose inhabitants took their name from Acarnan.

Sadly, like many other heroes before and after him, Acarnan didn't get a happy ending. It might have if his future-father-in-law wasn't a suitor slaying over protective father of Hippodamia. My guess on the lesson of this story, don't go murdering kings out of an act of revenge or else you'll be killed yourself.

Also, never ask your mommy to pray to the gods to make you age to adulthood in a matter of seconds because when you're dying, and you look back in your past, I'm sure you'll realize you wasted seconds of your life to become adults when you could of spend your whole childhood filled with joy and laughter.

Although if you were the son of Pelias, I bet you wish you could age quickly so you can get away from the paranoid king. That's probably why one of his sons went against his father's words and joined his cousin Jason as one of the Argonauts.


	11. Acastus

**A/N:** This is not The Tales of version of Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods or Percy Jackson and the Greek Heroes, but rather The Tales of version of a book I got of Greek and Roman Mythology I got in Rome Italy. The settings will be after 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus' so please read that before getting in this story. Think of this story as something to pass by until The Trials of Apollo books.

 **Acastus**

If you know the story of Jason of the Argonauts, you know about Jason's uncle Pelias. If not you will eventually.

Acastus is the son of Pelias and Anaxibia. Acastus took part in the voyage of the Argonauts with his cousin against his father's wishes. Pelias having conceived the expedition as a means of getting rid of Jason whom he regarded as a threat to his throne.

Acastus also took part in the hunt for the wild boar of Calydon. After the murder of his father by Medea Acastus reigned in Iolcos after his father lost Thesally to Jason.

Acastus had also played an indirect part in the legend of Peleus, who also was the father of a well known hero you might of heard of: Achilles.

During the Hunt of the Calydonian boar Peleus accidentally killed Eurytion, and to purify himself he went to Iolcos. While he was there Astydamia, the wife of Acastus, fell in love with him. When Peleus rejected her advances she sent a message to his wife (before Thetis), saying that her husband was about to leave her in order to marry Sterope, the daughter of Acastus. Peleus' wife hanged herself in despair, but Astydamia wasn't done yet. She also accused Peleus of trying to rape her.

Acastus believed the story, and, not daring to kill his guest, lured Peleus in a hunt on Pelion.

During the hunt Peleus merely cut out the tongues of the animals he killed, while the other hunters bagged their game. When his companions mocked him, he proved his courage by showing them the tongue. Because I guess nothing shows more courage than being able to cut off the tongue of your prey. I wouldn't know, but I can always ask Thalia since she's lieutenant of the Hunter of Artemis.

In the evening Peleus fell asleep, Acastus abandoned him, having first hidden his sword in a dung heap. The unarmed Peleus was almost put to death by the Centaurs who lived in the mountain, but one of them that I know all too well: Chiron, woke Peleus up in time and gave him back his sword. Although if you look up in other legends, you might find that it was said that the sword was send by Hephaestus. I'll go with Chiron though as it would explain Peleus' connections to Chiron that led to Achilles being trained by the centaur.

When Peleus returned to his kingdom he thought about revenge. In some accounts he captured Iolcos, perhaps with the help of Jason, Castor, and Pollux (Not the twin sons of Dionysus I go to camp with), killing Astydamia and scattering her limbs so that his army could march between the various pieces of the dismembered body. While at it he also got revenge on Acastus by killing the guy. I guess to show do not go out threatening the lives of your guest because you never know when they come back to kill you.

There were other stories that claim that Peleus was attacked by Acastus during the Trojan War and forced to flee. There is also a tradition that besides Astydamia, Acastus had another wife, Hippolyta Cretheis, the daughter of Cretheus.

Whew, this guy got a bit of reputation. Must of run in the family, or just bad luck with wives. Who knows since women didn't have much rights during ancient Greece and Rome. One of the two stories in the next name coming up is proof of that.


	12. Acca Larentia

**A/N:** This is not The Tales of version of Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods or Percy Jackson and the Greek Heroes, but rather The Tales of version of a book I got of Greek and Roman Mythology I got in Rome Italy. The settings will be after 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus' so please read that before getting in this story. Think of this story as something to pass by until The Trials of Apollo books.

 **Acca Larentia**

Before I start this chapter off, I want to say sorry to all female readers reading this who might be feeling disrespected right now. It seems any time a woman show up they are either depicted as a bad girl or pathetic compare to their male counter parts. I know better than anyone that women heroes are just as if not greater than many male heroes. But remember, back in ancient Greece and Rome, a woman would have to do something really heroic to get recognized as someone as great as the male half of heroes. Otherwise the only way they can get recognized is if they're the mother of a hero, or an antagonist, or just done something to be turned into an animal. Only exception are the Greek/Roman Goddesses.

Sadly, the two stories of two different Acca Larentia is the second case.

Oh Acca Larentia, if only the two people with that name got the recognition they deserve. But unfortunately both were born in an era where men were suppose to dominate everything.

The first Acca Larentia was alive during either the Romulus or Ancus Martius eras pre-Roman Empire. Back when Rome was still a city that had yet to grown into power as the Empire it was meant to be. Back then she technically belonged to the keeper of the temple of Hercules in Rome. No she was no slave, but as a woman she might as well been one at the time.

The keeper had invited Hercules to a game of dice with the prize being a feast and Acca Larentia.

Hercules of course won both prizes, but he gave Acca Larentia up, and advised her by way of compensation, to put herself at the disposal of the first man she meets.

Now back then, normally that was the fate women of being at disposal of men. But apparently the Fates had something special for Acca Larentia, as the first man she met was Tarutius, a wealthy Etruscan, who married her but died shortly afterward.

Because of the marriage, Acca Larentia was suppose to inherit his large estate, which was rare for women to gain at the time. But later she bequeathing them to the Roman people, some say to justify the ownership of land claimed by Rome.

Yeah, I know, not really heroic. I told you it wouldn't be.

The second Acca Larentia's story isn't much better in terms of heroics.

She was the wife of a shepherd named Faustulus. Together the two had twelve children and even adopted Romulus and Remus. Nothing else could be said about her other than the fact the memory of her twelve children mighjt of been constituted by the college of twelve Arval Brothers.

So yeah, that's the Acca Larentia women for you. I wish there was more to say about them, but sadly this is not the case. At least the first Acca Larentia had more to her name than the next few people I'm about to bring up, and these people were men who were known for their connections to two famous heroes.


	13. Achaemenides

**A/N:** This is not The Tales of version of Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods or Percy Jackson and the Greek Heroes, but rather The Tales of version of a book I got of Greek and Roman Mythology I got in Rome Italy. The settings will be after 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus' so please read that before getting in this story. Think of this story as something to pass by until The Trials of Apollo books.

Achaemenides

Remember when I said there were thousands of names involving in the Trojan war. Well I would guess this guy was among them since he was one of Odysseus' companions. But his story doesn't start with the Trojan War.

No, his name starts with the story of the Odyssey, starting with the island of one of my least favorite half-siblings: Polyphemus the Cyclopes

No, he wasn't among Odysseus' men that were killed by Polyphemus. But he probably wished he had if he knew that what happened there.

Instead, this guy accidentally abandoned Odysseus on the island, and managed to save himself by going into hiding. And by fates has it, he was subsequently rescued by Aeneas—a trojan son of Aphrodite who was entrusted with what was left of the Trojan Citizens to get to safety. All I got to say is Aeneas either was forgiving to Achaemenides or Achaemenides didn't tell him who he was with since Odysseus was fighting on the Greek's side during the Trojan War.

Speaking of Trojans, there is one other guy who has a very short story to his name.


	14. Achates

**A/N:** This is not The Tales of version of Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods or Percy Jackson and the Greek Heroes, but rather The Tales of version of a book I got of Greek and Roman Mythology I got in Rome Italy. The settings will be after 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus' so please read that before getting in this story. Think of this story as something to pass by until The Trials of Apollo books.

Achates

If there is one thing I should point out about this guy, it's the fact he's a fateful friend and traveling companion of Aeneas and a dedicated Trojan.

When the Greeks first landed in Troy, Achates was said to kill the first one that got off their ship: Protesilaus when the guy jumped off his ship to set foot in Asia. Although some stories say that might have been Hector.

Despite that and after ten years of fighting, Achates survived long enough to escape with Aeneas to get as many Trojans as they could to safety and was there when Aeneas rescued Achaemenides from the island of Polyphemus, and helped form the Latin Race with the Aborigines.

Not much else is known about this guy sadly. But despair not as the next name I'm coming up to not only is well known, but even fought the greatest hero of ancient Greece (although no longer of all time *cough*) for a hand in marriage of a girl.


	15. Achelous

**A/N:** This is not The Tales of version of Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods or Percy Jackson and the Greek Heroes, but rather The Tales of version of a book I got of Greek and Roman Mythology I got in Rome Italy. The settings will be after 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus' so please read that before getting in this story. Think of this story as something to pass by until The Trials of Apollo books.

Achelous

I got to add something before I start about this guy for the sake of two friends of mine who also had to fight him. The story of Achelous is mostly if not all unfair. What happened to him shouldn't have happened if people had kept their promises to him back in ancient Greece (not talking about now though as my friend Piper kept her word to him, but that is another story).

Achelous was the river god of the biggest river in Greece, more specifically Boeotia. Achelous was said to be the son of Oceanus and Tethys, and was the oldest of three thousand river gods who were his brothers.

Some other legends might also depict him as the son of either Helios and Gaia, or one of my dad Poseidon's children. There even a legend that says that Achelous was killed while crossing the river that was named after him after his body fell in, but if you ever met the guy, you know that's not true.

Not all his life was cruel. He started off as your typical god having affairs with women that caught his attention. One of them was Melpomene, by whom he fathered the sirens. Anothjer was with some of the other Muses. He was also said to father several streams: Pirene, Castalia, Dirce, and Callirhoe (same one that was mention with Acarnan).

Things actually went downhill when Achelous and Heracles (also known as Hercules) fought for the hand of Deianeira.

See Achelous had the power of assuming whatever form he liked, but Deianeira wasn't attracted to it. So when Heracles asked for her hand, she accepted immediately. Even so, Heracles and Achelous fought for her hand as Achelous was after all was promised her.

During the fight Achelous decided to turn into a bull to get the upper hand. Unfortunately Heracles ended up with the upperhand as he used all his strength to tear off one of Achelous' horns. Missing a horn, Achelous surrendered and conceded Deianeira to Heracles on condition that his horn was returned .The story goes Heracles gave him the horn of the she-goat Amalthea, which miraculously filled with Fruit and flowers, while other stories said it was Achelous own horns.

I hate to say this, but from my own encounter with Amalthea and my friends Piper and Jason's encounter with Achelous, neither happened.

Another thing Achelous was known for was creating the Echinades Islands, which lie at the river's mouth. Four local nymphs failed to include the river-god in a sacrifice, which of course angered him to the point that he made his water rise and swept them out to sea, where they became the islands. The fifth island, however, was originally a virgin name Perimele who was raped by Achelous. Her outraged father Hippodamus threw her into the sea, but Achelous persuaded Poseidon to change her into an island, and thus make her immortal.

You could still find the original site of Achelous' river, which flows into the Ionian Sea at the entrance to the gulf of Patras, but today the river is called Aspropotamo. Probably because word going around by a certain group of demigods that Achelous is stranded at the straight of Hercules as Heracles' next door neighbors *wink*

I'm betting right now you're in a mood to go to a river and see if you can find a river god yourself. Well, you won't be after the river coming up next. Because although it doesn't have Achelous' misfortune, trust me, this one is one of five rivers you don't want to meet.


	16. Acheron

**A/N:** This is not The Tales of version of Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods or Percy Jackson and the Greek Heroes, but rather The Tales of version of a book I got of Greek and Roman Mythology I got in Rome Italy. The settings will be after 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus' so please read that before getting in this story. Think of this story as something to pass by until The Trials of Apollo books.

Acheron

Acheron was actually first mention in the Odyssey, where it is described as being in the Underworld with Pyriphlegethon, Cocytus, Styx, and Lethe. It was believed that either Acheron or Styx was the river which souls have to cross to reach the empire of the dead. A ferryman, Charon, carries them across. The river is almost stagnant and its banks are thick with reeds and mud.

I wouldn't know if that was true since the only time I seen Acheron was as one of Tartarus veins. I mean I was at the shores of the river at the castle of Nyx with my girlfriend, but we had to have our eyes shut, so we couldn't exactly see the river.

As for how the Acheron was thought to be the son of Gaia found in Epirus. There it disappears in the deep cleft and then resurface again in an unhealthy marsh set in a barren landscape until he was condemned to stay underground for having allowed the giants drink his waters after their struggle with the Olympians.

The Roman Empire, on other hand, had thought that Acheron was somewhere in the South Pole, among the constellations of Antipodes. I doubt the Romans believe that anymore though since some of them saw Acheron themselves at the House of Hades in Epirus.

So that's Acheron for you. One of the five rivers of the Underworld, and there's still four more. But I'll get to them later on. Right now it's time for a famous hero to get some recognition in this story, and just thinking about him makes my skin tingles at the reminder of one of the rivers of the Underworld we both swam in and survived.


	17. Achilles

**A/N:** This is not The Tales of version of Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods or Percy Jackson and the Greek Heroes, but rather The Tales of version of a book I got of Greek and Roman Mythology I got in Rome Italy. The settings will be after 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus' so please read that before getting in this story. Think of this story as something to pass by until The Trials of Apollo books.

Achilles

Achilles

I met this guy's spirit once, and I can tell you even among the dead he looked as heroic as the myths depict him as.

Most of his fame was largely due to the _Iliad_. But as years pass, other poets and popular legends were made to fill in the gaps. Although most of them ended up with incidents and frequently inconsistent. So I apologize in advance for any mix up.

I guess I should start with Achilles' childhood. But that won't be easy as there were varying stories on his upbringing.

Achilles was the son of Peleus (the same guy Acastus' wife framed for raping her and had her husband tried to kill). On his father's side he was direct descendant of Zeus, while his mother was the goddess Thetis.

Some stories depicted Achilles being brought up by his mother in his father's house, under the guidance of his teacher Phoenix or Chiron (My sources tells me it was Chiron *wink*). Another says that he was the involuntary cause of a quarrel between his father and mother and tells how, after Thetis had left her husband, Achilles was put in the care of Chiron up in the mountains of Pelion.

Achilles was actually the youngest of seven kids Thetis and Peleus had, and was originally named Ligyron because plenty of heroes use to go by a different name before going by the name they are known by. He was also the seventh one Thetis had tried to purge their mortal elements of by thrusting them into a fire and so killing them. When she tried to do the same to Achilles, Peleus woke from his nap that he was in during the event (not so much of father of the year). Peleus snatched Achilles from Thetis and found that Achilles only suffered scorching of his lips and a small bone in his right foot. In a fit of anger, Thetis went back to the depths of the sea.

After that Peleus had asked Chiron, who was skilled in the art of medicine, to replace the scorch bone, which Chiron did, using the bone of the giant Damysus, who had been a notably swift runner. It was said by switching the scorch bone with the one of the giant, Achilles gained the giants running abilities.

Another common myth was that in his infancy Achilles was bathed in the River Styx, whose waters had the power of making invulnerable all who were steeped in them, but the heel by which Thetis was holding him untouched by the water and remained vulnerable.

Honestly from my own experience bathing in the styx, I think Thetis did this to create Achilles' life line that would keep his soul in his body by keeping that spot vulnerable. Otherwise I doubt a baby would be able to survive bathing in the Styx.

On Mount Pelion, Achilles was looked after by Chiron's mother Philyra and his wife, Chariclo (I never met them and for a reason). When Achilles was older he began to practice hunting, breaking horses, and medicine. In addition he learned to sing and play the lyre and talked with Chiron about the ancient virtues. He was fed on nothing but the entrails of lions and wild boars so he would be instill with the strength of those animals. He was also fed honey to give him gentleness and persuasiveness. Finally, he was fed bear marrow, for reasons I have no idea. It was during his time with Chiron, Achilles gained the name he became known as.

Now as many of you know, Achilles was part in the Trojan war, fighting for the Greeks. But of course, it wasn't that simple as you might of thought.

Some legends would say Achilles was invited to fight in the Trojan War by Naxos, Odysseus, and Patroclus. But actually, Achilles wasn't supposed to fight in the trojan war.

See, Thetis and/or Peleus had visited the Oracle about their son fighting in the Trojan War and found that Achilles was fated to die at the gates of Troy. So, when the Greeks were discussing whether to go to Troy, Peleus/Thetis had the idea of hiding Achilles by dressing him in women's clothes and making him live at the court of Lycomedes, King of Syros, where he shared the life of the king's daughters. He stayed there for nine years, going by the name Pyrrha—the red-haired girl—because of his fiery auburn locks.

While in disguise he married Deidamia one of Lycomedes daughters, who I would hope knew who Achilles was considering they had a son together: Neoptolemus.

However, no disguise in the world could fool the Fates, as Odysseus had learned from the soothsayer Calchas that Troy could not be taken without the help of Achilles. He immediately sought Achilles and eventually learned where he had taken shelter. Odysseus then present himself at the court of Lycomedes, and while offering a pedlar's pack, made his way into the women's quarters.

The women chose embroidery materials, but Odysseus had mixed up some weapons with them and these were the choices of Pyrrha. In another story, Odysseus had arranged for the sound of the trumpet to be heard in the middle of the harem of Lycomedes. While the women fled, Achilles stood his ground and called for weapons. After he was revealed it didn't take much for Achilles to be convinced to join the war.

Peleus and Thetis both had come to accept that Achilles' warlike vocation could not be thwarted. So instead, they gave Achilles armor made by Hephaestus that Peleus got for a wedding gift, and horses which Poseidon had given on the same occasion. Thetis also appointed a slave who was given the job of making sure Achilles doesn't kill a son of Apollo; for an oracle had affirmed that Achilles was bound to die a violent death if he did. Thetis also warned Achilles that by going to Troy, he would win a dazzling reputation, but his life would be short. It was also said she tried to reconvince Achilles to stay and that if he did, his life would be long but inglorious. Of course, Achilles chose to fight.

Achilles depart to Aulis with fifty warships with Patroclus and Phoenix (the same guy who was thought to raise Achilles) on the same ship as him.

As Achilles left, Peleus made a vow to dedicate the hair of his son to the River Spercheius if he returned safely.

…

Despite what the Iliad has said, the voyage to Troy wasn't directly to Troy.

In fact, they made a navigational mistake and came ashore in Mysia, which wasn't in any part of Troy or the Trojan empire. Still, thinking they were in Troy, the Greeks ravaged the country. The king, Telephus, advanced to meet them and a battle ensued in which Achilles wounded Telephus. It was then the Greeks realize their mistake and re-embarked to head for Troy.

I guess either my dad Poseidon or Zeus was upset about the screw up though, because once they were on course a storm scattered the fleet and each contingent found itself back where it had started.

Achilles was driven ashore on Scycros. The Greeks reassembled at Argos, and there Telephus came to ask Achilles to heal the wound he had inflicted, for, according to the Delphic oracle, only filings from Achilles' spear could heal the wounds it had made. In return, Telephus also gave them directions to Aulis of Troy.

As you can imagine that whole even was embarrassing for the Greeks. I mean, the Greeks started a war on the wrong kingdom because of a navigational mistake. And I have no doubt there were children and/or Legacies of Poseidon who are gifted with the ability to navigate on seas, so I can imagine that made them look bad. Maybe one of the commanders was too ignorant to listen to their navigators, or maybe one of the gods who wanted to protect Troy did something to disrupt their navigation. Who knows. But I can see why Homer didn't include that mess in the _Iliad_.

Fortunately, as the fates had it, the Greeks had gotten one more help for their voyage. For some reason Artemis gave Agamemnon, who was one of the kings leading the forces, a visit. Honestly, I don't know what Agamemnon did to get Artemis come to their aid, because Agamemnon was the type of guys Artemis hates.

Whatever he did, it helped as Artemis promised the Greeks a safe voyage, but only if Agamemnon sacrificed one of his daughters—Iphigemoa—to her. Agamemnon agreed but only after they land on Troy.

Artemis wasn't dumb, however. In fact she probably seen enough men breaking their oaths enough times to not trust one when they say they will sacrifice later. But Agamemnon kept resisting the idea of sacrificing his daughter.

It wasn't until Agamemnon's own army threatened to stone him if he kept resisting that Agamemnon cave and agreed to the sacrifice. With the final good bye to his daughter, favorable winds sprang up and the army, guided by Telephus, arrived at Tenedos in Troy.

It was here Achilles and Agamemnon had their first quarreled and also there where Achilles killed a son of Apollo name Tenes, whose sister he tried to abduct. Realizing too late that he had fulfilled the oracle, he arranged a magnificent funeral for Tenes and killed the slave whose duty was to stop the murder.

It just shows how impossible it is to defy the Oracle.

The Greeks besieged Troy for nine years before the events which formed the story of the _Iliad_ began (which is why the movie based on it had the settings only take place in a matter of days instead of years). The _Iliad_ speaks of a whole range of exploits in Asia Minor, especially against Thebes in Mysia, which was captured by Achilles who killed King Eëtion, together with his seven sons, and abducted the queen. It was also from these stories that during the campaign against Lyrnessos that Achilles had capture Briseis, while Agamemnon capture Chryseis in the Theban operation.

With Patroclus, Achilles raided the herds of oxen which Aeneas grazed on Mount Ida. Other stories of the campaign during the nine years include those which took place during the Greek disembarkation when the Trojans, initially victorious, were routed by Achilles who killed Cycnus. It was also said that Achilles, who was not among Helen's suitors, got curious about seeing her, and had Aphrodite and Thetis arranged for them to meet. Although there is no proof that says Achilles was seen as Helen's lover.

Things really got heated up during the tenth year of the war, especially with the quarrel over Briseis. When a plague afflicted the Greek ranks, Calchas revealed that the calamity was due to the wrath of Apollo, sent at the request of his priest Chryses whose daughter Chryseis had been abducted by Agamemnon. I also think because of events later on that it might also got to do with Achilles killing Apollo's son since Achilles was fighting for the Greeks.

Either way, Achilles summoned the chiefs and compelled Agamemnon to surrender the girl. In retaliation Agamemnon demanded that Achilles should give back his own prize, Briseis, whereupon Achilles retired to his tent and refuse to take any part in the struggle. But when the heralds came to reclaim her, he did return her, but under protest against this injustice. Then he appealed to Thetis, who advised him to let the Trojan attack get as far as the ships, in order to prove his indispensability, for, as she well knew, he was the only man who could prevent the enemy from attacking the Greeks effectively. Thetis also went to Zeus to ensure that the Trojans would win this battle as long as Achilles stay out of it, which the Lord of the Sky agreed.

Because of this, the Greeks suffered a series of defeats and the Trojan forces coming to the beaches where the Greeks encamped, forcing Agamemnon to sent a mission to appease Achilles, promising him Briseis and a magnificent ransom, but Achilles stayed put, watching the battle from his ship.

If this is starting to remind you of when Clarisse pulled Ares Cabin from the Second Titan war, that's because the two cases might as well be the same. Only what pulled Clarisse back into the war wasn't as tragic for us as it was for Achilles (unless you go by the other story of Percy Jackson, then it was equally tragic).

Patroclus eventually asked Achilles to let him help the Greeks, whose ships were in danger of being burnt. Achilles agreed to lend his armor, but Patroclus (after a certain degree of success, which lasted as long as the Trojans believed him to be Achilles) was killed by Hector.

Achilles was overcome by indescribable grief. His cries were heard by Thetis, who promised him a fresh suit of armor in place of that which Hector had just stripped Patroclus' body. Though unarmed, Achilles joined the battle and his voice put to flight the Trojans who were struggling against the Greeks for possession of the corpse of Patroclus.

The next morning Achilles made his peace with Agamemnon, who in his turn asked Achilles' forgiveness and returned Briseis; Achilles rejoined the fighting, whereupon his horse, Xanthus, which had been momentarily endowed with the gifts of prophecy and speech, foretold the imminent death of his master.

Despite this, Achilles advanced and the Trojans fled; Aeneas alone under the inspiration of Apollo, stood up to him. Achilles' spear pierced Aeneas' buckler; Aeneas brandished a huge stone and Poseidon rescued both of them by enveloping them in a cloud. Hector also wanted to attack Achilles, but in vain: fate for the moment did not allow the two heroes to meet face to face. Achilles continued his advance.

After fording the River Scamander, he took twenty young Trojans prisoner, intending to sacrifice them at Patroclus tomb. The river-god wanted to stop the bloodshed and kill Achilles, whose victims were blocking his course. The river became swollen, overflowed its banks and pursued the hero, but Hephaestus made it return to its course. Achilles continued his attack in order to cut off the Trojan retreat, but he was diverted into a fruitless pursuit of Apollo, and so lost his opportunity.

Hector was alone in front of the Scaean Gate, but, just as Achilles was drawing close and they were on the point of fighting, he took fright and Achilles chased him round the walls until at last Zeus, raising the scales of fate, weighed Achilles' lot against Hector's, whose scale tipped toward Hades. Apollo then abandon Hector. Athena appeared, and, assuming the likeness of his brother Deiphobus, inspired Hector with the wish to confront his opponent; he was soon killed, uttering a warning to Achilles that he himself had not long to live. On the point of death he asked Achilles to return his body to his father Priam, but Achilles refused and dragged the corpse behind his chariot into the Greek camp.

Let me tell you, it makes me glad monsters disintegrated when destroyed, because I think I would have been sick if Clarisse did that with the Drakon she slayed if it hadn't disintegrated. Just saying. The thought of someone dragging a corpse behind them in their chariot isn't a pretty picture.

Anyways, Achilles' rage battle lasted twelve days, and each day it was the same thing. It got to the point most of the gods of Olympus were angry at Achilles for his disrespect for the dead. So it was no wonder when Zeus bidden Thetis to warn her son. Even when Priam came to ask for Hector's body, even though Achilles was kindly received his son's body.

There are actually multiple stories on how Achilles was killed, but none were certain (although from my encounter with the guy's spirit I got a good feeling how).

First there was the tale of the struggle against the Amazon queen, Penthesilea. Initially she forced the Greeks to retreat, but Achilles wounded her, and, just as she was on the point of death, he expose her face. Confronted by such beauty he was stricken with a sorrow so obvious (for he was incapable of concealing his emotions) that Thersites derided his love for a corpse and Achilles killed him with one blow of his fist.

I don't know about the love thing, but my sources says that confrontation with the Amazon Queen did happen.

A further story records Achilles' struggle against Memnon, which took place in the presence of their respective mothers Thetis and Eos.

One other story says Achilles met his end in battle at a moment when he had driven the Trojans into the city. Apollo confronted him and ordered him to withdraw and, when he refused, shot him with an arrow, or in some cases guided Paris' arrow to strike Achilles at his heel where he was vulnerable.

Finally, there was the tale of Achilles' love for a daughter of Priam name Polyxena. Achilles fell so deeply in love with her that he promised her father, Priam, that he would come over to the side of the Trojans if he would agree to their marriage. Priam accepted, and the betrothal was to be ratified in the temple of Apollo Thymbrius, where, again, it was said Paris shot Achilles and killed him.

Either way, once Achilles was dead, the Trojans seized his corpse and demanded the same ransom as they had had to pay for Hector's body, leading to a struggle for Achilles' body.

Eventually Odysseus and another guy name Ajax carried the body back to the camp. The funeral was celebrated by Thetis and the Muses, or the Nymphs. Athena anointed the body with ambrosia to preserve it from decay. Some even said Thetis removed his body to the White Island at the mouth of the Danube. There, sailors passing the island heard by day the incessant clashing of weapons and by night songs and the clinking of cups.

Meanwhile Achilles' soul was said to go to Elysium fields where he married either Medea, Iphigenia, Helen, or Polyxena. At least until Odysseus came to the Underworld and met the spirit of Achilles.

Some also say from Achille's' tomb, after Troy was defeated and the Greeks left, a voice had been heard demanding that Polyxena should be sacrificed in his memory.

All in all, Achilles was this handsome, fair-haired, with flashing eyes and powerful voice. He did not understand the meaning of fear. His greatest passion was fighting , and he loved glory above all else. Yet he also had milder qualities: he was musical and could charm away care with lyre and song; he loved both his friend Patroclus, and his concubine Briseis. He could be cruel, but hospitable. In Elysian Fields it was said he rejoice to learn that his son Neoptolemus (that kid he had while pretending to be a girl) was a man of courage. He revered his parents, and, when he knew the gods' will, lost no time in carrying it out. He was also depicted by many to be a man of violence, a slave to his emotions, in contradiction of Odysseus, who was said to be a man of Judgement.

Even after Achilles' death, a cult was formed under his name, widely practiced in the islands, as well as on the Asiatic mainland. Even Alexander the Great was said to use Achilles as an example of his greatness.

As for me, I just think of him as a misunderstood hero. I met the guy, and although he was great, he was nowhere near as violent as some depict him as. Otherwise, I'm sure he would of tried something to stop me from swimming in the river of styx.

Now that I got Achilles out of the way, I guess I got to get back to some of the minor names of Greek/Roman mythology. Although if what I read about this next guy is true, I better show some respect since I owed it to his dad to keep the remaining wildlife safe.


	18. Acis

**A/N:** This is not The Tales of version of Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods or Percy Jackson and the Greek Heroes, but rather The Tales of version of a book I got of Greek and Roman Mythology I got in Rome Italy. The settings will be after 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus' so please read that before getting in this story. Think of this story as something to pass by until The Trials of Apollo books.

 **Acis**

We're back to river gods. I guess we have to get back to them eventually.

Acis was the god of the River of—you can guess it—Acis. His river could be found near Mount Etna.

He was the son of Pan—or if you're Romans—Faunus and the Nymph Symaethis. Sadly the only thing he's known for one of the sea goddesses under my dad's domain Galatea. Yeah. Not the best start off after Achilles. You would think there be more to it for the son of Pan.

Well the next guy is better known than that. Mostly because how he tricked a girl to marry him when her father had other plans for her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry about the wait. I wanted to take a small break after Achilles, and while taking a small break, I got an idea for new Percy Jackson fanfiction story: 'Animorph Percy and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. The first of a new series "Animorph Percy" series. The story has no connection to the book/tv series Animorph. I called it Animorph Percy because in this cannon Percy has the ability to turn into animals, and the name Animorph seem to go with the power.


	19. Acontius

**A/N:** This is not The Tales of version of Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods or Percy Jackson and the Greek Heroes, but rather The Tales of version of a book I got of Greek and Roman Mythology I got in Rome Italy. The settings will be after 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus' so please read that before getting in this story. Think of this story as something to pass by until The Trials of Apollo books.

 **Acontius**

I'll tell you one thing, Acontius was clever when it came to tricking the girl he liked to marry him. Almost as clever as how Zeus tricked Hera.

Acontius was a young man from Chios who belonged to an affluent though not noble family. One year he went to the festivals in Delos, where he saw an Athenian girl called Cydippe who had also come to worship there. Acontius instantly fell in love with her.

So what did he do?

He followed her to the temple of Artemis, where she sat down while the sacrifice was taking place. Let me tell you, if you want a god or goddess' help, it's best to do it when there's a sacrifice going on. The gods tend to be helpful when they're receiving tribute.

As you can guess, Acontius did just that. He picked a quince and on it scratched 'I swear by the temple of Artemis that I will marry Acontius'. Then he threw the quince toward Cydippe who innocently read the writing on it outloud. On realizing the meaning of the words she threw a fruit away, but she had uttered a form of words which bound her to Acontius.

Now I doubt Acontius was the only guy with that name at the time, and Cydippe probably hoped she can avoid making those words come true because of it. But remember when I said that the gods tend to pay attention more when there's sacrifice going on? Well, Artemis was paying attention to the events going on. I doubt Artemis approved how Acontius tricked Cydippe into saying that, but the damage was done, and since it was said in her temple, it was her job to see it through.

So Acontius returned to Chios, consumed by the love for the girl, whom he regarded as his betrothed.

Well, that be great, but Cydippe's father had already arrange her marriage to a husband of his choice, and back then, daddy normally has the last say on who his daughter marries. But that didn't stop Artemis from making sure Cydippe kept her word.

So whenever her dad planned her engagement, Cydippe would fell ill, forcing her father to postpone it. Then the girl immediately recovered until her father tried to arrange her engagement again. Then the same thing happened again—for three times actually. Eventually the word spread across Greece, including to Acontius, who hurried to Athens and constantly asked about Cydippe's health, to the point where he became the talk of the town.

Rumors started spreading that Acontius had somehow bewitched her (they're not too far from it).

Frustrated, Cydippe's father went to consult the oracle of Delphi and discovered that Cydippe was bound by an oath that she was punished by the anger of Artemis each time she was on the point of committing perjury.

With no other choice, Cydippe's father made enquiries about the family of Acontius, which seemed to him to be entirely suitable, and soon a happy marriage rewarded the young man's trick.

I'm just glad Annabeth is too smart to fall for such tricks—being the daughter of Athena. I don't think I can handle the idea of Annabeth being forced to marry someone else because of trickery.

Well, I guess it's time we can step back for a bit. You remember Abas—the guy who was the descendant of my namesake Perseus (and Heracles but for once he's not needed for where I'm going at) who also might have had an illegitimate son? Well it's time we get to one of his sons that help led Perseus down his path. That's right! It's time for the story of Acrisius to be known.


	20. Acrisius

**A/N:** This is not The Tales of version of Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods or Percy Jackson and the Greek Heroes, but rather The Tales of version of a book I got of Greek and Roman Mythology I got in Rome Italy. The settings will be after 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus' so please read that before getting in this story. Think of this story as something to pass by until The Trials of Apollo books.

 **Acrisius**

If Acrisius was tried for his crime of attempted murder of his daughter and grandson, he'd be better off either pleading not guilty due to insanity because his other two options for the plea is self defense because the oracle told him his grandson who wasn't born yet at the time was going to kill him, or suffering PTSD brought on by being on constant guard due to years of fighting with his brother.

Believable plea of insanity, right?

Well, maybe if you knew Acrisius' side of the story, you might see that he isn't as derange as you might think.

I'm not saying Acrisius had every right to put his daughter and later grandson through the stress they went through. He still get's a reward as one of the worse fathers/grandfathers in Greek and roman Mythology (not rank first as there were worse than him), but his story does make a good defense—I think.

Acrisius was the son of the greatest king of Argos Abas, and the twin brother of Proetus.

Sadly, Acrisius and Proetus never got along. In fact, some stories says they been fighting each other since they were still in their mother's womb, and their antagonism continued into adulthood. I'm guessing they been punished by their parents many times for fighting each other.

Once as adults, they declared war on each other to find out which of them should succeed to the throne of Argos, bequeathed to them by their father at his death. If Abas had a say on the matter, I think he just let it happen just so the fighting be over. It is said that during this war round shields, which were destined to be widely used in warfare in antiquity, were first invented.

Eventually victory went to Acrisius, who expelled his brother; who went to Lycia where he married Anteia, whose father, King Iobates, restored Proetus to the Argolid and set him up at Tiryns, which the Cyclopes had fortified for him. After that, the brothers decided to come to an agreement whereby Acrisius reigned at Argos and Proetus at Tiryns, thus dividing the kingdom of the Argolid into two equal parts.

I'm guessing that was the first and possibly only peaceful agreement the brothers had. But at least their parents don't have to bury one of their sons.

Acrisius had a daughter Danae. He wanted to have a son and consulted the oracle, which told him that his daughter would bear a son who would kill him.

As you can expect, that wasn't the answer he was hoping for. I doubt it helped he had spend his whole entire life fighting his brother. And of course you can't fight the fates. And yet, Acrisius tried.

Acrisius had an underground room built of bronze, where he kept Danae under guard, but this did not prevent Danae from being seduced.

The most popular stories were of course that Zeus seduced her in the form of a golden shower which fell through a crack in the roof into her womb. But there were other stories that Proetus himself somehow snuck into the prison and impregnate her. That story probably was probably created though as a rumor since it wasn't a hidden fact that the brothers hate each other and Proetus probably wanted the prediction to come true so he can take over all of Argos. Either way, Danae became pregnant with a baby boy destined to kill his grandfather.

When Acrisius heard of this he put her and her baby into a chest which he left to its fate on the sea.

As you can guess by now, the child was Perseus and he was saved by a guy name Dictys at the beach of Seriphos, where the tide had cast him up.

At this point, if you haven't pity this guy, you probably declare him guilty, and I don't blame you. Fortunately the guy paid for his stunts with the fulfillment of the prophecy.

See, when Perseus was older, he wanted to see his grandfather again and returned to Argos. When Acrisius learned Perseus was preparing to come he was afraid that the oracle would be fulfilled and left for Larissa in the land of the Pelasgians, at the furthest point of Greece, equally far from Seriphos and Argos.

When he arrived at Larissa he found that King Teutamides was holding games and that Perseus had come there to compete. At the moment of Perseus throwing the discus, a violent wind sprang up and the discus struck Acrisius with a fatal blow.

Perseus, realizing that the prediction had in spite of everything come true, buried Acrisius outside the city of Argos.

And that's how Acrisius not only started my namesake down his path as a hero, but paid for the crimes that caused that path.

It just shows not all kings became wise in their time. Just ask the king who thought he can kill the founder of Rome.


	21. Acron

**A/N:** This is not The Tales of version of Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods or Percy Jackson and the Greek Heroes, but rather The Tales of version of a book I got of Greek and Roman Mythology I got in Rome Italy. The settings will be after 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus' so please read that before getting in this story. Think of this story as something to pass by until The Trials of Apollo books.

 **Acron**

One thing I agree about democracy is that we can choose if we want an idiot for a leader or not. Sadly, the democracy I grew up with isn't the same as what was used in Rome and Greece during ancient times, and most of the time idiots still get leadership. And Acron was one of them.

Acron was the king of the Sabine town of Caenina. After the rape of the Sabines he took up arms of duel against Romulus.

That's right.

He took up a duel against the founder of Rome, who was the son of Mars and Legacy of Venus on his mother's side.

Did Acron win?

Heck no!

Romulus not only killed him, but he also stripped the guy of his armor and dedicated them to Jupiter Feretrinus on the Capitol.

The only bright side that came out of this stupidity of a king was that the dedication of Acron's armor became the start of the ceremony of the Spolia Opima, where Romans dedicated their spoils of war to the gods.

I doubt I can dedicate the Minotaur's arm to the gods in a ceremony. It's really an eye sore in the attic of the big house, but gods don't normally like that kind of stuff.

I know one guy who mess up big time with a god/goddess and he suffered big time for it.


	22. Actaeon

**A/N:** This is not The Tales of version of Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods or Percy Jackson and the Greek Heroes, but rather The Tales of version of a book I got of Greek and Roman Mythology I got in Rome Italy. The settings will be after 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus' so please read that before getting in this story. Think of this story as something to pass by until The Trials of Apollo books.

 **Actaeon**

You might of recognized him from Artemis' most well known victims of her power. Although some stories say his death was caused by Zeus, but either way, he had the worse luck.

Actaeon was the son of Aristeus and was brought up by the centaur Chrion, who taught the guy the art of hunting.

Now if you believe Zeus' story, you would think the guy was killed for trying to rob the lord of the sky's girlfriend Semele. But if you go by the story of Artemis, you believed he one day saw Artemis bathing.

Either way, his punishment was the same: death. Actaeon's hounds were incented to fury and were set on their master on Mount Cithaeron. They ate him without recognizing him, and then hunted him in vain throughout the forest.

The dog's search brought them to the cave where Chiron lived, and the centaur made a statue of Actaeon to calm them.

So in the end the dogs were luckier than their master. Just to show you how ruthless the gods can get.

Now we go back to another side story of Peleus and his quest to cleanse himself for murder (again) as well as another guy with the same name who was one of the Argonauts. And despite their names they have nothing to do with movies.


	23. Actor

**A/N:** This is not The Tales of version of Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods or Percy Jackson and the Greek Heroes, but rather The Tales of version of a book I got of Greek and Roman Mythology I got in Rome Italy. The settings will be after 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus' so please read that before getting in this story. Think of this story as something to pass by until The Trials of Apollo books.

 **Actor**

This is not a joke. This is the name of a couple of Greek guys. But if you want to make jokes, I don't blame you. Just do it before you read the rest of this chapter because one of the guys deserves better than that.

Got it out of your system?

Good.

Now although I said there were two guys with this name I should correct myself about one of them. There is one guy name Actor who was a member of the Argonauts, but sadly that's all I got on him as his story turn out to be just a minor part of other guys.

There are many names like that, but I'm not going to cover them unless I have too because I'm not going to have my readers look for a name somewhere else in the story. Or at least I don't plan too.

But the main guy I'm going to talk about is better known than just some sideline guy. He does have a story.

That Actor was a Thessalian hero, sometimes said to be the son of Myrmidon and Pisidice and sometimes said to be a Lapith, the son of Phorbas and Hyrmine. But what mostly known about him is his varying descendants.

Some say Actor was the father of Augias, other said he was the father of Menoetius, and even Molionidae, and even in legends was the father of Eurytion. There is even stories that says he was the grandfather of Patroclus—best friend of Achilles who fooled the Greeks into believing he was Achilles up until his death.

Actor mainly reigned at Pherae in Thessaly, and Peleus came to him when, having killed Phocus, he was searching for someone to purify him. Actor agreed to do so and on his death bequeathed his kingdom to Peleus.

So yeah, that was Actor for you.

At least he's better than the next person who stole the statue of Hera that led to trouble for pirates who tried to take it themselves.


	24. Admete

**A/N:** This is not The Tales of version of Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods or Percy Jackson and the Greek Heroes, but rather The Tales of version of a book I got of Greek and Roman Mythology I got in Rome Italy. The settings will be after 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus' so please read that before getting in this story. Think of this story as something to pass by until The Trials of Apollo books.

 **Admete**

Now kids, don't ever steel from anyone, including from the gods. Especially from the gods. Because if you steal from them, there will be consequences.

I could relive my own tale of my time at the Junkyard of the Gods to prove my tale, or you could go to the original story to find out why, but that's not why you're reading this story.

So instead, I'm going to tell you about a girl name Admete, and how her stunt led to pirates trying to steal the statue of Hera.

Admete was priestess of Hera at Argos. Some stories would also say that it was for her that Heracles went to fetch the girdle of the Amazon queen. On the death of her father Eurystheus—the annoying cousin of Heracles—Admete fled to Samos, taking Hera's cult statue with her.

She discovered an ancient shrine of the goddess, founded by the Leleges and the Nymphs, and put the statue there. I guess Hera liked the new spot for her statue because Admete didn't suffer greatly for it.

Sadly some Argives weren't too happy about it as they commissioned some pirates to search for the statue, and, as the shrine in Samos had no door, they easily removed it.

Now this is where the consequences kicked in. When they tried to set sail and were unable to cast off, they realized that the goddess wanted to remain in Samos, so they placed the cult statue on the shore and offered a sacrificed to her.

Yeah, I know, it wasn't too harsh, but if they had continued trying to get away with the statue they might have. Fortunately these pirates were smart.

So when the Samians found the statue abandoned on the shores by the departing pirates, they assumed that the goddess had come there on her own accord. They bound the statue in rushes, and when Admete arrived, she unfastened it, purified it, consecrate a fresh, and brought it back to its temple.

Since then an annual festival was instituted in which the Samians carried the statue of Hera to the shore and gave it offerings. All because pirates tried to steal the statue back. Then again, maybe Hera had planned this whole thing. I never could tell with her.

There is another story to this myth that it was the Argonauts that brought the statue of Hera to Samos. But either way, the job was done and Samos got a neat tradition because of it.

Speaking of Argonauts, it's time to bring up another name of the Argonauts, and unlike the last guy: Actor, this one actually has a story.


	25. Admetus

**A/N:** This is not The Tales of version of Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods or Percy Jackson and the Greek Heroes, but rather The Tales of version of a book I got of Greek and Roman Mythology I got in Rome Italy. The settings will be after 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus' so please read that before getting in this story. Think of this story as something to pass by until The Trials of Apollo books.

 **Admetus**

This guy takes first place for guy who cheated death and wasn't hunted down for it. Mostly because this guy had Apollo helping him out during one of the punishments Apollo was known for receiving by his father Zeus. But that's another story.

Admetus was the son of Pheres, founder of Pherae in Thessaly, and Periclymene. He took part in the Calydonian boar hunt and the Argonaut expedition. He succeeded his father as king, and fell in love with Alcetis, the daughter of Pelias, who would give his daughter only to a man whose chariot was drawn by wild beast. Apollo, who was Admetes' drover at this time, harnessed a lion and a wild boar for him. However, when Admetus failed to offer a sacrifice to Artemis during the wedding celebrations, she filled the bridal chamber with snakes, and Apollo had to appease her, which led to how Admetes technically cheated death.

Really, it was thanks to Apollo the guy succeeded. Apollo was said to ask the Fates that Admetes should not die ion the day fixed by Destiny, if he found someone to take his place. To do this, Apollo either made the Fates drunk or persuaded Artemis. At first Admetes couldn't find someone to take his place except for his wife, who died on his behalf.

According to stories followed by Euripides in his _Alcestis_ , she was saved by Heracles, who went down to the Underworld, wrestled with the god of death himself Thanatos, and brought her back. Other stories say that Persephone herself returned her spontaneously.

In the end, Admetus had three kids: Eumelus, Perimele, and Hippaus.

If you were expecting a story of the Argonauts, I'm sorry but there were no other story on his part in the Argonaut expedition or the Calydonian boar hunt. But at least we know why he was allowed to join Jason of the Argonauts in the quest, because anyone who technically cheated death with help of a god gets some pointers.

The next guy is even more well known, but not for heroic deeds, but rather his handsome looks that attracted the attention of two goddesses.


	26. Adonis

**A/N:** This is not The Tales of version of Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods or Percy Jackson and the Greek Heroes, but rather The Tales of version of a book I got of Greek and Roman Mythology I got in Rome Italy. The settings will be after 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus' so please read that before getting in this story. Think of this story as something to pass by until The Trials of Apollo books.

 **Adonis**

I'm glad I'm none of Piper's half-sisters are here as I write about this guy. Just mentioning Adonis to many of Aphrodite's daughters to squeal and give information that be useless in this book, such as how he was a ten out of ten on the hotness scale, or how they wish he was still alive so they could spend time with him (*cough* date the guy *cough*). Of course if they did, it only be during the third of the year Adonis is available as the other two thirds is divided between his two adopted goddess-mothers.

Remember back to the story of the Aborigines how I mention how trees could have children—one of which is a human child bursting out of a tree.

Well, Adonis was one of those cases.

Adonis was thought to be a Greek hero of Syrian origin. There were many stories of his original heritage—Hesiod mentioning him to be the son of Phoenix (different one than the one that thought to raise Achilles) and Alphesiboea, Apollodrous refer Cinyras and Metharme, but generally the accepted version was that he was the son of Symrna—who was impelled by Aphrodite to commit incest with her father Theias.

With the help of her nurse Hippolyta, she tricked Theias and became pregnant, but when Theias discovered the trick he pursued her with a knife. The gods changed Smyrna into a myrrh tree.

Other stories said it was a curse of Aphrodite given upon Symyrna. It was said that the wife of Cinyras: Cenchreis (taking place of Theias) had offended the goddess by claiming that her daughter was more beautiful; Smyrna's desire for an illicit love was a punishment for this. As soon as she realized the nature of her passion, Smyrna wanted to hang herself but her nurse advised her to satisfy her love. Once incestuous intercourse had taken place the girl hid herself in a forest where Aphrodite, taking a pity on her victim, change her into a tree.

Then her father struck the bark of the tree with his sword, thus bringing Adonis into the world.

Another version says it was a wild boar which freed the child from the tree by opening it up with its tusks, which foretell his tragic fate.

It was later when the tree burst open, allowing Adonis to be born.

Aphrodite was moved by the child's beauty, sheltered him and entrusted him to Persephone. Persephone was so taken with his beauty that she refused to give him back.

In some versions, the dispute was settled by Zeus, in others by Calliope on Zeus' behalf: Adonis was to spend one third of each year with each goddess and the remaining third wherever he choose. It was said he always spent two thirds with Aphrodite

The true mystery of Adonis was the reason for his death. Only thing people could agree was that he was fatally wounded by a boar.

See, when he wasn't raised by Aphrodite or Persephone, some myths says he was raised by Nymphs, and was taught how to hunt and lead. But during his time with Aphrodite, Aphrodite's boyfriend Ares grew jealous of Adonis. Others said it was Apollo who was responsible, to punish Aphrodite for blinding his son Erymanthus because he saw her bathing (it could have been worse, he could have been chased down by his own dogs and eaten alive by them).

Whoever was the cause, they send a boar to go after Adonis and fatally wounded him.

Hearing of this, Aphrodite ran to Adonis' assistance, and pricked her foot on a thorn, and colored the flowers she used to dedicate to him—roses—with her blood, which is why they are red. Anemones were said to also be born from the blood of the wounded Adonis. In fact there were one rose and anemone for every tear and blood dropped by the two.

In honor of Adonis, Aphrodite established a funeral feast, celebrated each spring by the followers Adonis had. They would nurtured green plants called 'garden of Adonis, which grew unnaturally quickly and died equally rapidly, thus symbolizing the fate of Adonis, for which the women uttered ritual laments.

Adonis' cult through out the Mediterranean world in the Hellenistic period, and that there was a river named after him that flowed through Byblos, and that it's waters colored red every year on the day when Adonis' death was celebrated.

As for me, I don't know if you really could call him a hero. Yeah, he died tragically, but if we name everyone who died tragically a hero without doing anything heroic, then the fields of Elysium would have more residents than the fields of punishment.

Just thinking of this guy makes me want to muttered incoherent words.

Speaking of which, I think it's time I bring up a predecessor of my friend Hazel, who rode my foul-mouth half-brother Arion thousands of years before she was originally born.


	27. Adrastus

**A/N:** This is not The Tales of version of Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods or Percy Jackson and the Greek Heroes, but rather The Tales of version of a book I got of Greek and Roman Mythology I got in Rome Italy. The settings will be after 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus' so please read that before getting in this story. Think of this story as something to pass by until The Trials of Apollo books.

 **Adrastus**

I got to say, you either must not be able to speak to horses or have a high tolerance to curse words to ride Arion.

Adrastus was an Argive king, leader of the Seven against Thebes. During a riot Amphiaraus killed Talaus, Adrastus' father whereupon Adrastus fled to Sicyon, whose king, Polybus, died without a male children and left him the kingdom. Adrastus had six children by his wife Amphithea, including four daughters: Hippodamia, Deipyle, Argia, and Aegiale. Hippodamia and Aegale had married Pirithous and Diomedes. Then Adrastus then made peace with Amphiaraus, and in respect to whom he gave the hand of his sister Eriphyle, and returned to the throne of Argos.

There, Polynices forced to leave Thebes by Eteocles, and Tydeus, exiled by his father, Oeneus, because of a murder, appeared together to seek asylum. They quarreled and awoke Adrastus, who, realizing they fought like the lion and wild boar depicted on their armor, remember an oracle that he would marry his daughters to a lion and a wild boar: he gave Argia to Polynices, and Deipyle to Tydeus.

Adrastus' promise to restore the heroes to their rights in their countries was the start of the expedition of the Seven against Thebes. The seven chiefs was their leader Adrastus, Amphiaraus, Capaneus, Hippomedon, Parthenopaeus, Polynices, and Tydeus.

They stopped at Nemea, where they instituted the Nemean Games in honor of Opheltes, then pressed on to Thebes where, after an initial success, their whole army was exterminated. Adrastus alone escaped on his horse Arion. And let me tell you, Arion is fast enough to escape almost anything as long as your enemy doesn't get lucky.

One of the stories holds that after this Adrastus persuaded the Theban to hand over the bodies of the dead, another that he fled to Athens, whose king, Theseus, regained the bodies by force and buried them at Eleusis.

Ten years later Adrastus undertook a fresh war against Thebes with the Epigoni, the sons of those who had died in the earlier venture. They were successful, but Adrastus' son Aegialeus was killed by Laodamas, a son of Eteocles. The aged Adrastus died of grief at Megara by throwing himself into a fire, as predicted by the oracle of Apollo.

Now that we got Adrastus out of the way, it's time we talk about one of the children of the great demigod-hero turned god Heracles. Although I hope the kid turned out a better person than his dad.

* * *

 **A/N:** That's it since it's the end of the month. If you want to see it updated again, look out for it on my poll for which story I should update each month and hope it wins a poll


End file.
